Macbeth Weapons Factory
The Weapons Factory on Macbeth is the Venomian Army's main weapons production facility. Macbeth was well known as a mineral treasure house. The planet had a relatively large population of miners, who have recently been enslaved by Andross to manufacture weapons and supplies for his armies. 'Known Products' As well as mechanized starfighters assembled in Macbeth's weapons labs, a large portion of the Venom force's weapons and equipment, including the Tripod fighters, Garuda units, the Copperhead Interplanetary Cruise Missiles, and presumably the Ninjin missiles, were developed from this facility, and its construction resulted in most of Macbeth's Birnam Wood being cut down. It was guarded by automated cannon train carts on smaller tracks, a large plethora of Dragon fighters, newer models of the Tripod starfighters, as well as security barriers that activate at a train engineer's command. It was also the place where an experimental weapon, Mechbeth, as well as its various weapons systems, were developed. It also has eight switches that, upon activation, will unlock a train track switcher, one leads to the supply depot approximately 500 miles away, and the other track is closed off because it leads to the facility's main fuel bunker. 'History' Macbeth was the industrial key to Andross's military machine. Liberating this planet from his clutches would cripple his ability to produce additional weaponry. In addition, this was the main launching point for the interplanetary cruise missiles Andross has been using to assault Corneria. Resistance fighters on Macbeth had gotten information on a gigantic train that transports minerals and weapons from the mines and factories to Andross's main base and launching area. Although the train's route was well defended, derailing that train and stopping its shipment was be a crippling blow to Andross's plans. During the Lylat Wars, The Star Fox Team was sent to Macbeth to liberate the planet. As the base was designed to withstand firepower comparable to that of the Great Fox, the Star Fox team instead decided to simply take out one of the supply trains to significantly delay the Venomian Forces weapons production, with Fox McCloud commandeering a Landmaster tank to attack it on the ground while the rest of the team gave air support to Fox, with further assistance from Katt Monroe (providing the player arrived via Zoness). After doing significant damage to the train, Falco Lombardi managed to spot the fuel bunker on the right side, causing the team to decide to shoot the eight switchlocks, and then activate the track switcher to change the track, sending the train plowing through the weapons facility and destroying the production facility in a series of seven explosions after crashing into the fuel bunker. ''Nintendo World'' The Weapons Factory on Macbeth appeared in Nintendo World. 'Trivia' *The Weapons Factory is worth an incredible 50 HIT points upon its destruction, making it the most point valuable target in Star Fox 64/3D along with the Wolfen II, worth even more than the final boss, Andross's brain. These points are only gained if the player shoots all eight switches, or else they will have to face Mechbeth instead. Category:Locations Category:Factories